Realidad
by arkannie
Summary: una noche de soledad, una noche en la que te encuentras con el pasado,una noche en la que olvidad el temor de amar, una noche en el que el sentimiento pesa mas que tu muerte, pero sobre todo una noche para no olvidar soloXsaya
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA:_

_Este es mi primer fanfic en esta pagina, es un honesto que espero q les guste, no es la típica pareja ya que es un soloXsaya que espero q de igual manera les agrade_

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**REALIDAD **_

_**Esta noche, esta noche me trae malos recuerdos, la cuidad bajo el manto de la luna se ve increíblemente inhumana, pero mas inhumana es la tristeza que ha invadido mis ser desde que ya no estas, el tinte verde de la iluminación artificial recae sobre mis hombros, ese verde que me recuerda a tus ojos, tus ojos tan celestiales que me es imposible olvidar, ese verde me atrae a revivir tu recuerdo.**_

_**Jamás vi a New York tan triste como hoy, jamás la vi así, o tal vez si, cuando tu sangre cristalizada en el pavimento te vio desaparecer, jamás pensé que te iba a perder tan fácilmente, jamás lo pensé.**_

_**¿recuerdas la promesa?, ¿la recuerdas?, yo no la he olvidado, no olvido como siempre trataste de protegerme a mi, sin importar traicionar a diva, a tu propia reina, recuerdo el día en que me prometiste ser mi mas fiel caballero, aun olvidando la realidad, aun olvidando que tu y yo no debemos ser amados, aun olvidando que en realidad tu único deber era derramar mi sangre, derramar esa sangre para que tu reina viviera, para esa reina que ya no existe mas y que aun así tampoco consigo olvidar.**_

_**La noche trae con ella un incomodo silencio, un incomodo silencio que no quiere ser perturbado, pero lo es, las calles un tanto oscuras dan paso a una hermosa melodía, una melodía que me es bastante familiar, pero como hacerlo si durante estos largos treinta años de sueño no hacia mas que revivirla, esa melodía es con la que te conocí.**_

_**Recuerdo aquella noche, esa noche de fiesta en la que todo mi mundo parecía derrumbarse, esa noche en la que los recuerdos de mi horrendo pasado se avivaban en las calles de Vietnam, no entendí bien por que accedí a ir a la fiesta, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, puede que no hubiera sido la mas bonita en el lugar, puede que mis modales no fueran los mejores, pero, te fijaste en mi, te fijaste en mi y bailaste junto a mi.**_

_**Era mi primer baile, lo sabias, pero sin embargo no te importo, me llevaste al compás de la música, nuestros cuerpos se movían por instinto, ese instinto que solo pudo crear la química que había entre los dos, esa noche te marchaste tan rápido que ni tuve tiempo de darme cuenta, pero dejaste en mi un bonito recuerdo, el recuerdo de la calidez de tu cuerpo y esa hermosa rosa azul que solo deseaba que me la dieras tu.**_

_**Mis pasos son lentos por la cuidad, quiero disfrutar del lugar, ese lugar que aun después de tanto tiempo lleva impregnado tu aroma, tu suave y varonil aroma.**_

_**En estos momentos no soy consiente de mis pasos, lo único que me guía es mi desolación, esa desolación que desde hace tiempo empecé a sentir, mi cuerpo se apoya involuntariamente contra una pared, y mis ojos tratan de reconocer el lugar al que mi mente lo ha llevado, no es un bonito lugar, pero aun así solo me hace recordarte mas, he llegado a una especie de muelle, donde el continuo desembarque de los barcos deja una gran multitud de enormes contenedores, no puedo evitar sonreír a verme en este lugar, me recuerda esa vez, esa vez que me entere que mi único motivo debería ser matarte a ti también, ese día en que me entere que eras uno mas de los tantos caballeros de diva.**_

_**No puedo evitar sentir nostalgia, no puedo evitar sentirla y me dirijo a ese lugar, ese lugar que solo nos pertenece a ti y a mí.**_

_**No tardo mucho en divisarlo, como no hacerlo si algo de su envergadura sentimental es fácil de distinguir, pero sin embargo el hecho de tan solo verlo no calma mi dolor.**_

_**Entro en el con precaución, el paso de los años lo han deteriorado, y sin embargo logro llegar a la ultima planta del majestoso edificio, aquí nada ha cambiado y eso me tranquiliza, no me gustaría que nada cambiase.**_

_**Mis manos se deslizan suavemente por el picaporte y mi alma se llena de alegría por estar ahí de nuevo, entro suavemente y una vez que lo hago cierro la puerta tras de mi, el aroma a pino viejo inunda la habitación, las oscuras paredes son iluminadas por los grandes ventanales posados encima mió, esos ventanales que me dejan ver el cielo a plenitud, ese cielo lleno de estrellas, pero también lleno de dolor.**_

_**Mis pasos son suaves y delicados como si de porcelana el piso se tratase, mis brazos se mueven al compás del recuerdo que inunda mi mente, la luz de la luna me proporciona una fina y elegante visión del lugar, dando paso para que la sala se ilumine de lleno y me embriague mas con su superioridad, en mitad de ella una gran mesa se extiende, una mesa del mas fino pino que pudiese imaginar, y casi en la oscuridad de ella una botella de vino, ese vino es acompañado por una cristalina y casi vacía copa, esa copa que fue la ultima que vi en tus manos, esa copa es la que presencio tu desilusión.**_

_**Las paredes blancas hacen que el lugar me llene de una inexplicable paz, esa paz que solo sentí cuando esa noche me apropie de tu pecho y tu corazón, aunque seria mucho decir que tu corazón me pertenecía desde años atrás.**_

_**Una leve y suave brisa logra colarse por el ventanal ligeramente abierto, mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato y se dirige con cautela a el, mi reflejo en aquel lugar solo hace que te anhele mas, que anhele que tu reflejo aparezca también en ella, pero no sucede.**_

_**Con ligera suavidad me abro paso por el hasta llegar al gran balcón, la briso nocturna hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca un poco, pero esa sensación no se compara con la que hacías que apareciera en mi.**_

_**Mis pasos son decididos y se posan frente al borde del lugar, la vista es preciosa, la majestuosidad de la ciudad se hace presente mas que nunca, leves luces iluminan los edificios que ante mi se imponen, y una lagrima hace aparición al solo el leve contacto de mi mano con el lugar, nunca pude creer que estuviera a punto de saltar desde aquí, pero talvez lo hice porque sabría que no me dejarías huir.**_

_**Huir, huir, huir, la verdad es que no quería huir, no quería hacerlo, quería ir contigo, quería cumplir mi sueño a tu lado, quería que la eternidad fuera testigo de nuestro "amor".**_

_**Las lágrimas exploran mi rostro sin compasión, y una de ellas logra colarse entre mis labios, mi mano suave lentamente al lugar y posa un dedo en ellos, una efímera sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.**_

_**La verdad es que quería ese beso tanto o mas que tu, y no lo podía negar, pero estaba muy confundida y por eso actué de esa menear, de esa manera de la cual mas tarde me arrepentí, hubiera deseado probar tus labios una vez, tan solo una vez, pero por mi miedo lo evite.**_

_**Mis ojos se cierran inevitablemente a la situación, por primera vez en tanto tiempo te recuerdo aun mas que si estuvieses vivo, siento en mi cuerpo una extraña sensación, una extraña sensación que desde hace tiempo llamo amor.**_

_**Los recuerdos tristes me llenan por completo hasta el punto de derrumbarme, mi cuerpo cae inevitablemente al suelo, mi espalda se recuesta un poco contra el frió del cemento, mis brazos en mi rostro se aferran para no dejar escapar mas lagrimas, y el dolor de tu perdida me atormenta una vez mas.**_

_**Mi cuerpo tiembla poco a poco con mas dolor, el dolor que desde que tu no estas no se ha podido aliviar.**_

_**Mis ojos cansados ya, tratan de afrontar la realidad, tratan de dejar de llorar pero lo es imposible ya, de pronto y como un castigo mas empiezo a alucinar, empiezo a fantasear con tu imagen, con tu cuerpo, tu rostro que se acerca lentamente a mi, no se que he hecho para que me castigues con tu imagen, para que me castigues con ella sabiendo que no te podré tocar.**_

_**Mis ojos se cierran a la realidad y buscan consuelo en la oscuridad, un leve roce hacer temblar mi cuerpo, pero asumo nuevamente que solo es mi mente jugando con migo una vez mas, pero el roce no desaparece, si no que se intensifica, lo que me hace dudar una vez mas.**_

_**Mis ojos se abren a la realidad, a la realidad de tu presencia en aquel lugar, a la realidad de tu tacto sobre mi cuerpo, y a la realidad del beso entre los dos, no es imaginación, no es alucinación, es la absurda e inexplicable realidad….**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

_Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic de blood , y también mi primer oneshot, porfa dejen sus comentarios _

_**Que un fanfic con comentarios es un fanfic feliz¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

_También cabe la posibilidad q este oneshot se convierta en una serie de drabbles, eso depende de la aceptación OK, así q por favor opinen_


	2. Un Café

**_XD hace tiempo q no escribia nada... o bueno no publicaba nada aqui... esto es algo q hace un tiempo escribi...._**

** y quise dedicarselo a la persona a la que mas quiero... **

**Gracias a todas las q me dejaron un review y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto XDDD **

**UN CAFÉ**

_Si, esta ahí sentada, en medio del lujoso lugar, medio vacio, medio lleno, de personas de alta sociedad, sus trajes de gala, ropa que claramente era de diseñador le hacían percibir rápidamente su nivel económico, y solo se veía a ella… una pequeña chica, asustada, en el centro de todos, sentada, en la mesa de el medio; y todo por un café…_

_Miraba hacia todos los lados, juntaba las puntas de sus pies inquieta, se arreglaba el abrigo vino tinto que se posaba sobre sus hombros, su cabello caía sobre su rostro, y se acoplaba a la forma de el… de su cara tímida, blanquecina; sus labios tenían un tenue tinte rojo en ellos, eran finos, delgados, pero aun así insinuantes; bajo sus largas pestañas, sobresalían unas enormes orbes rojas… un rojo, raro, pero hermoso que hacían a la bella chica de no mas de unos 16 años aparentemente, el centro de todas las miradas ahí presentes._

_Si estaba asustada, debía admitirlo, sentía un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo, temblaba, estaba mareada, sentirse observada no era la mejor sensación posible y para empeorar las cosas, __**él**__ aun no llegaba…_

_¿Cuanto llevaba ahí? ¿ diez, quince o veinte minutos?, la respuesta era simple, no lo sabia, su tiempo se había detenido, al abrir sus ojos de nuevo, después de despertar de su largo sueño y sentir la necesidad de encontrarse con el… si pasara el tiempo que pasara no dejaba de pensar en el, en su aroma, en su calidez, en su cuerpo y mas aun en sus ojos, si porque en esos ojos ella era capaz de perderse, de elevarse y soñar, se sentía otra vez feliz…_

_Fijaba su mirada a la puerta, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por un simple sueño?, que estupidez, quería simplemente ponerse en pie y andar, huir de ese lugar, pero algo muy dentro suyo no la dejaba… quería estar ahí, lo sentía como una necesidad, creía que ahí lo__podría encontrar… pero simplemente de nuevo se equivoco…_

_Se puso en pie, miro hacia la ventana, y suspiro, simplemente no podría dejar que su mente y mas aun "recuerdos" que ni si quiera sabia si habían sucedido, alguna vez, en una vida pasada tal vez o algo así, guiaran sus acciones._

_Se dirigió a la puerta con sutileza, su andar lento dio pie para que muchos ojos se posaran sobre ella, no se podía negarlo, era simplemente preciosa, parecía una de esas princesas, que aparecen en los cuetos de hadas, a la espera de su príncipe azul, pero la diferencia se posaba en que ella ni era una princesa y mucho menos tendría a un príncipe que la invitara a __**un café…**_

_Un muchacho, de no más de 17 años, se apresuro a abrirle la puerta con cortesía, la observo, se maravillo… y luego ella simplemente se marcho…_

_Caminaba lentamente, por las calles de parís… cada lugar que recorría, cada paso que daba, le hacia sentir un hermoso sueño, un aire encantador, un aroma embriagador, era fascinante la forma en que se sentía como si estuviese en casa…_

_No eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, el sol vibraba en lo alto del cielo que ya de por si se empezaba a tornar de un tono rojizo, avisando la pronta llegada de la luna, la cuidad simplemente se veía de ensueño, el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco, mientras que la primera estrella, hacia su aparición, y fue ahí donde la vio, a lo lejos, con una majestuosidad imponente estaba el símbolo de parís, la torre Eiffel y sintió la necesidad de estar ahí…_

_Empezó a correr, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, sentía su pulso ir a mil, su sangre bombear por cada poro de su piel, pero quería hacerlo, quería estar ahí, la impulsaba su corazón, sus sentimientos, sentía que tal vez el llegar a la cima le traería un gran tesoro, pero seria todo realidad, jamás lo pensó, solo siguió y siguió, hasta que llego._

_Se veía mucho mas grande de cerca, mas imponente, tal vez sobrenatural, sobre el cielo ya se había formado un manto negro, el manto de la noche, fue caminando lentamente hacia ella y solo opto a subir por las escaleras; a cada paso que daba, sentía un poco de alegría, pero al llegar, todo esto se fue a la mierda._

_su andar poco a poco se fue deteniendo y sintió miedo, solo miedo, su corazón de pronto dio un brinco, que la había impulsado a ir, no lo pensó, pero ahora solo estaba ahí, varias personas a su alrededor observaban la increíble vista, pero ella no puedo sonreír, se apoyo a lo primero que sintió, se recostó sobre la estructura y fue cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar de rodillas… Lloro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloro de nuevo, que era lo que esperaba encontrar ahí, ¿a su príncipe azul? Si eso en realidad no existía… sus hombros se estremecían, pero sus sollozos parecían no ser oídos por nadie…_

_se recostó nuevamente, pero ahora en el suelo, el frio pareció devolverle algo de fuerzas, estaba cansada, desanimada, y sobre todo harta, harta de hacer siempre lo que su corazón intuía y no conseguir resultado alguno, estaba simplemente harta de toda su vida. _

_Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar, lo hacia despacio, con cuidado, sus manos frágiles buscaban apoyo para continuar y decencia a paso de tortuga por el lugar, pero después de un tiempo llego otra vez a la calle, el ir y venir de las personas la incitaba a perderse entre ellas, y desaparecer, olvidar todo y cambiar._

_La brisa nocturna, la hizo temblar, hacia mucho frio, demasiado, sus manos frotaban sus brazos, en búsqueda de calor, se ajusto un poco más el abrigo, y miro al frente, pero lo que vio no le gusto._

_Apoyado en un pequeño jardín frente a la torre, estaba su mejor sueño, pero también su peor pesadilla… arrugo los ojos, de seguro el cansancio le había afectado mas de lo normal y empezaba a visualizar cosas que no podrían ser, pero aun así, al abrirlos de nuevo estaba el, mirando al horizonte, vestido de gala, con un smoking negro y camisa rosa clara, su perfil era sin duda de fantasía…_

_Pero se negó, se negó a creerlo, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, en búsqueda de despejar sus pensamientos, sin embargo aun el estaba ahí, mirando la luna, el cielo y ajeno a su alrededor... de improviso bajo el rostro, perdió su mirada en el lugar y la miro…_

_Verle de frente, sin duda era como volar, el viento acariciaba su cabello, sus ojos la miraban con un brillo especial, con cariño con… ¿amor?..._

_Sus pies empezaron a caminar, la miraba fijamente, miraba sus ojos rojos, en los cual juraría podría perderse, vio como temblaba, sonrió con alegría, sabia que en el fondo ella lo sentía, a el, solo a el… _

_Estaba muy cerca, retrocedió por inercia, empezó a estremecerse, ya no por el frio, si no por los nervios, simplemente no podría ser __**realidad, **__siempre se había soñado así, en ese momento, pero en especial, había soñado con el._

_Se detuvo frente a ella, la observo fijamente, aun seguía igual de hermosa, tan hermosa como siempre, la ciudad parecía opacada con la belleza de aquella chica, de su chica…_

_Sus ojos, sus ojos, no podía dejar de verlos, estaba perdiéndose en ellos, embriagándose con el aroma que de el provenía, su ojos, su rostro, su aroma, en realidad era el, estaba ahí…_

_Le tendió el brazo lentamente, sonrió._

_**Quieres… ¿un café?-**__ si, todo era perfecto, sentirlo a su lado, seguir a su corazón y entregarse al amor…_

_**Claro…-**__ fue lo único que pudo decir, ahí estaba el, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber…_

--------------------------------------------------------

**ps ya gracias a todos los que llegaron aqui y recuerden un fanfic con reviwes es un fanfic feliz XDDDDDDDD ademas que me gustaria saber q les ha aprecido **

**gracias por todo XD**


End file.
